Pirating Hearts
by skitty365
Summary: IYYYH... alternate fic Sango& Kagome are rescued from the sea by none other than Captain Hiei and his crew. Pairings:Hiei/Sango, Kurama/Kagome...
1. Chapter 1

**Skitty365: Hello Everyone. This here is a new one.. hehe. A new idea. I hope you guys like it. Ohh and this idea came from watching Pirates Of The Carribean.. LOL... And also Hiei is taller in this fic.. Just a little taller than Sango.**

Disclamer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor Inuyasha

**Pairings:** Hiei & Sango, Kurama & Kagome

* * *

On the sea sailed a big black pirate ship called the black Tear Gem, being made entirely out of black woods. Its Captain was the most skillful swordsman in the entire pirate history. He had crimson eyes, gravity defying hair with a white starburst, a very muscular body. His attire consist of black boots, black pants, black and white belt, a blue sleeveless shirt and a long black/dark blue jacket. (You know pirate jackets, I made Hiei wear a jacket than his usual black cloak).His personality was not much to be expected from him. He was cold, showing no emotion almost all the time. He is a ruthless killer and very strong to say the least. His crewmates are Kurama, Yusuke, Koenma, Touya, Jin, Chu, Rinku and some other lowly pirates. Kurama being his first mate and his most trusted friend.

"Where are we heading, Hiei?" Kurama asked at the person beside him, who was steering the ship.

"Were heading to Dragon's Den to get some supplies" The Captain replied.

"Okay and after that?"

"To our private island to see my sister and the others families. I believe you want to see your mother right?"

"Off course" Kurama smiled. They've been at sea for 5 months now and finally their returning back home to rest and be with their families.

"CAPTAIN!" There someone in the sea on a barrel not too far away from us" Shouted Touya from above, sitting on the sail, pointing towards the sea.

"Hn. Kurama take the wheels while I check" Hiei ordered while walking towards the side and taking out a telescope and looked at where Touya pointed. He spotted two figures on a barrel floating on the sea. By the way that the birds aren't picking at them, he concluded that they must be still alive.

"Hn. There are two figures on the barrel and appeared to be still alive for the moment" Hiei said to them all.

"Jin, Touya get the small boat and retrieve them" He didn't know why he ordered that he just had a feeling that he should.

_ hn maybe because I'm in a good mood,_ he thought.

"Ay, Ay captain" Both replied and quickly putting the small boat on the water and started rowing towards the floating barrel now not too far away.

"HN"

When the two arrived at the barrel they were shocked. First of all the figures were two beautiful females and second they were covered in blood a little. Touya recovered from the shock and nudge Jin.

"Come on, let's hurry you know that the captains doesn't like to wait" Jin nodded.

"Aye, I do lad" Touya than gently and carefully picked one of the girl off of the barrel while Jin took the other on. Putting them securely on the small boat they quickly rowed back to the ship.

Upon arriving at ship Touya shouted.

"Hey! Helps us here, Koenma!" Koenma threw the stairs down and some rope to bring the small boat back on board. Jin than tied the ropes to parts of the small boat and than picked up on of the girls putting her gently on his shoulder and than climbing up the stairs, Touya also followed with the other girl on his shoulder.

Now on the ship the two gently and carefully again puts the girls on the floor. By now all of the crew was circled around them looking at the two girls. Kurama and Hiei came down and walked through the crowd and stared at the two females that they've just rescued. They've started to open their eyes and one of them sat up and the next followed soon after. Both looked confusingly around but still on guard. One had raven black hair with a bluish tint, her eyes were a mixture of blue and was wearing a torn dark green blouse with bloodstain on them and a dark brown pants. While the other girl had long black hair with a brownish tint, her eyes were chocolate brown but with golden specks in them. And she was wearing a torn dark grey pant, a black corset with a long dark grey jacket with bloodstains on it that's covering the corset a little.

Kurama and Hiei's eyes widen.

_She's beautiful_ Kurama thought while looking at the raven haired girl. But frowned when he saw her scared face carrying a long scar from at her ear till her cheek.

While Hiei's eyes were on the other woman who's looking murderous around. _She's gorgeous_ He thought. He than stepped forward. Their eyes snapped onto him waiting for his next move.

"Hn. What are your names, wenches"

"Why should we tell you" The one with the murderous look replied now glaring at him. He just looked at her with a bored face.

"Cause we are the ones who rescued you two from the seas maybe?" Hiei said sarcastically.

She looked at him for a minute and than answered his question.

"My name is Sango and this is Kagome" She pointed at her friend who looks like she's going to faint. Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"And who might you be? MAN" Sango asked.

"Hn. My name is Hiei I'm the Captain" Hiei introduced himself.

"And I'm Kurama his first mate" Kurama introduced himself. He walked towards Kagome and kneeled in front of her.

"Captain I believe they must rest for now, shall I take them to my quarters?" He asked still looking at Kagome who was blushing at his gaze.

"Hn, you shall take Kagome to your quarters while I'll take Sango to mine" Hiei said looking at Sango with narrowed eyes and than glared at the crew who's still looking at them.

"And the rest of you go to work, we need to be at Dragon's Den in two hours" The crew quickly scurried away to do their daily work on board.

looking satisfied Hiei picked Sango up bridal style and walked towards his chambers while Kurama took Kagome to was shocked at the way he carried her and blush a little. She turned her head a little to look at Kagome who's also in the same position as she. But they disappeared through a door. Turning her head back she looked up at the Captain. _He really is handsome_ Sango thought and blush as his crimson eyes were staring at her.

"What are you looking at"Hiei asked.

"Nothing" Sango replied and looked away. Now noticing that they were in a room. In the room were crimson curtains, a king sized bed, four blood red pillows, dark blue sheets & covers next to it was a small nightstand with a lamp on it across the room is another door that leads to the bathroom next to it was a little furniture. There were a few cabinets on one side of the wall.

"Rest here while I get you something to eat and drink" Hiei laid her down on the bed. Sango went totally red from embarrassment as her stomach grumbled. Hiei chuckled a little and went to the cabinets.

Sango spread herself on the bed, it was quite comfortable. Putting her face in the pillow she could smell the manly scent coming from it. 

_Mmm smells nice_ Sango thought as she keeps nuzzling in the pillow.

_I wonder how it's going with Kagome._

Kagome never met a boy so nice that carried her to his quarters put her on his bed and brought her food as well as taking care of her was starving and tired. As she was munching on a piece of bread she inspected the room. The room was painted a light green with brown curtains, a door leading to the bathroom, cabinets and she was sitting on a king sized bed.

"Miss Kagome may I ask how did you two wind up on a barrel floating in the middle of the sea?" Kurama asked concerned. Kagome stopped eating and just looked at it grimly.

"We were ambushed by a pirate ship" Kagome answered. Kurama nodded.

"And do you happen to know the ship that ambushed you?" Kagome nodded.

"The Death Spider" Kagome answered with venom in her voice. Kurama was shocked by this new found information.

"And which ship were you two on?"

"The Fangs" Kagome answered.

"Only me and Sango escaped the wrath of Captain Naraku. Unfortunately the crew and it's Captain were captured. Captain Sesshomaru. Sango's dad"

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll help you rescue your crew and captain. But I'm afraid not now because were on our way to Dragon's Den and later to our private island" Kurama told her with a frown on his face.

Kagome looked at Kurama and said."Would you really help us out? Even if were from another crew?" Kurama nodded.

"Off course. But for now Kagome please rest. We will be in Dragon's Den in hour or so" Kagome nodded suddenly feeling very tired. Lying on the bed she soon doze off. Kurama smiled and went to his desk that Kagome failed to see.

"So you were ambush by Captain Naraku and he captured your father and the rest of the crew?" Hiei said getting all what Sango told him. (A/N: not in the mood to repeat all what Kagome said) Sango nodded sitting on his bed legs folded already finished eating. Taking a seat next Sango he grabbed Sango's chin and brought her face closer to his. Just a few inches away from his face Sango looked into his crimson eyes.

"For some reason I feel attracted to you" Hiei said to her.

"Same here" Sango replied keeping a straight face while still looking in his eyes.

"Rest,we will be in Dragon's Den soon" Hiei growled. Sango looked surprised by his mood change but nodded and went to sleep in his bed. Standing up he went towards the door opened it and took a last glance at the woman sleeping in his bed. She going to be challenge he could tell. He closed the door behind him. He was greeted by Yusuke.

"Hey Captain care to tell how they end up floating in the sea?" Yusuke asked out of curiosity.

"They were ambushed by Captain Naraku" Hiei replied. "The Fangs is being controlled by him. Now having captured the crew and its Captain"

"So are we going to help them out?" Yusuke raised a brow. Hiei nodded.

"After we visit the Island"

Yusuke nodded and was about to leave when he remembered something.

"Hey Hiei there's two girls on this Ship" Yusuke said smiling sheepishly.

"That's quite obvious" Hiei growled. Yusuke grinned.

"Did ya find any of the two interesting?"

"What are you getting at?" Hiei growled now glaring at Yusuke. His grin got bigger.

"Didn't Yukina ask you that she wants you to get married?"

"HN" Hiei replied while turning to leave and go to the ships steering wheel.

Yusuke just chuckled at that action knowing what he said was right. Their Captain needs to get married it's one of Yukina's wish. With a laugh he went back to work.

* * *

**Skitty365: Hope you guys like it... And yeah I sort of have this thing of Sesshomaru being Sango's dad I guess... I'll try to update soon as possible...**

**I apologize if there are grammar mistakes... I'm trying my best...: P**

**Pls Read & Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skitty365: Hello this is the 2nd Chapter of Pirating Hearts**

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH/ IY nor Pirates of the Carribean thingy

* * *

The Ship swayed with the sea. Only 30 minutes to arrive at Dragon's Den. They could already see the stone formation of a Dragon's head.

Hiei was in deep thought._ Maybe I should get to know this woman more. Maybe she could be the one._ All of these questions were running through his head. But he was soon startled out of thought when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Captain? Are you ok?" Kurama asked looking at Hiei. He had never seen his friend like this. Hiei responded with a grunt and walked towards his chambers. Kurama smiled having figured out what was wrong with him.

"Hey Kurama, is the Captain alright?" Touya asked standing next to him.

"Yes, he's just going through something. It's nothing bad at all. It just has something to do with the woman in his chambers"

"The Captain is interested in one of the woman?" Touya asked shocked. Kurama smiled and nodded.

"I believe so. And we mustn't interfere. Let's just let this thing takes it course"

"All right. If you say so" Touya said and went back to work.

Sango had just woken up and felt a bit groggy. Looking around she wondered where she was but then remembered that they were saved from another pirate. Sitting up she stretched a little unknown to her that crimson eyes were observing her from the shadows.

"Enjoying the view?" Sango asked her eyes closed while giving one final stretch.

"You knew that I was here?" Hiei said emerging from the shadows till he was in front of her. She just looked at him and said calmly into his ears.

"Remember, I'm the daughter of Captain Sesshomaru. He taught me everything he knows"

"Hn. And remember also that he's being held hostage by Captain Naraku" Hiei replied calmly back. Sango narrowed her eyes. She turned so her back was facing him.

"But I agreed of saving your father and the Fangs" Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Sango went stiff at first but relaxed into his embrace.

"And where is your mother?" He asked still holding puts her hands on his.

"Dead"

"Hn"

"What about your parents?" she asked.

"Dead. But I still have a sister" He replied back.

"That's good the part that you still have someone. I didn't mean the part of your parents being dead" Sango turned again and this time facing him but still in his arms.

"I know" Hiei said in a hush tone and kissed Sango on her forehead and than on her cheek. Sango closed her eyes and allowed him to continue. Hiei than went to her neck and started kissing and sucking. She responded by letting out a soft moan. Hiei suddenly felt an urge to kiss her. He stopped at her neck and moved towards her luscious, soft lips. The kiss startled Sango at first but relaxed when Hiei started kissing her more passionately. After a few minutes of making out Hiei pushed her gently on the bed with him and adjusted himself on top of her. He started to caress her softly at every part of her body.

"Hiei" she moaned. She opened her eyes to look at him. Her eyes showed excited, happy and a little frightened. Hiei stared at her and brushed his mouth to her ear.

"Are you a virgin?" Hiei asked. She nodded and looked away in embarrassment. But Hiei took her chin with his hand and turn her head to face him. He kissed her on the lips.

"Me too"

Sango's eyes widen and blushed. Hiei smirked and turned his body so she was on top instead of him. Having recovered she kissed him softly and slowly on his face and brushed her lips slowly and playfully at his. He responded to her and kept caressing her. Stroking her hair and played with continued kissing but both were startled when the chamber's door opened and an annoying Yusuke running in.

"Captain! Captain! Ca... "Yusuke began but stopped when he saw Sango on top of Hiei.

"Am I interrupting something?" He smirked.

"Hn" Hiei growled and glared at Yusuke while Sango blushed but also glared at Yusuke.

"Hehe. Sorry.. Captain. It's just that we have arrived at Dragon's Den" Yusuke said sheepishly.

"Now get out" Hiei said a little irritated. Yusuke grinned and ran out. He than sat up with Sango in his laps her arms immediately wrapped around his neck. She brushed her lips against his ear. "Can we continue this later" She said in a whisper and kissed him on his nodded. As she was about to stand up Hiei grabbed her face and gave her one final passionate kiss and than stood up with her. He started walking to the door with her behind him.

Stepping outside, Hiei sweat drop. The whole crew was staring at him curiously with a laughing Yusuke in the center.

"What are you idiots looking at? Go rest somewhere or something but Kurama, Touya, Jin, Yusuke will accompany me to the shop" Hiei glared and yelled. Everyone nodded and went to rest and keep their guard on around the ship while Touya, Jin and Yusuke were standing in front of Hiei and Sango. Hiei raised a brow.

"And where is Kurama?" Touya ,Jin and Yusuke looked at each other nervously and than pointed to Kurama's chamber.

"How long has he been in there?" Hiei asked.

"Uhm right after you went in your chamber. He hasn't come out yet though" Touya answered. Jin nudges Touya.

"I wonder what's he's doing in there. I mean I heard a few grunts and stuff" Jin said.

"Ohh Kagome" Sango sighed. Hiei turned his head and looked at her.

"Hn. than you have to come. You said your father taught you everything he knows and I think swordsmanship falls under those skills of Captain Sesshomaru, don't they?" Sango nodded.

"You need a sword, maybe some new clothes" Jin said giving her a wink. She felt a little uncomfortable and grabbed Hiei's arm and leaned on him a little.

"Jin, cool down" Hiei growled.

"Ay, Captain" Jin replied.

"Let's go" Hiei said and walked towards the stairs, to the docks. The others followed staying close to him. Walking on the docks they soon came on land and spotted an opening in the stone formation. Going through it and coming on the other side they cam upon a village filled with shops of weapons, cloths, food etc. Everything a pirate need.

"Jin, Touya ,Yusuke here's the list of supplies that we need. And get everything on it. Me and the woman are going to go to the cloths shops" Hiei said to them his eyes narrowing as he said the last part.

"Yes, off course Captain" The three went to the weapon, food shops and more.

"Stay very close to me. Dragon's Den can be very dangerous" Hiei said looking at her. Her face was serious.

"I know don't worry about me"

"But if were going to buy new clothes, can we buy for Kagome-chan too?"

"Fine but Kurama's going to pay me back for this" Hiei grunted.

"Come on. Let's go buy you a new corset, a sword and a new jacket" Hiei smirked and kissed her on her head.

Sango rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * *

**Skitty365: Hello, hope you guys liked it...**

**Yeah no Kagome and Kurama action in here but the next chapter they will be more active.**

**Pls Read & Review: P:P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skitty365: Hello and here I present to you all Chapter 3 of Pirating hearts**

**Disclmaimer: I do not own YYH/IY**

**

* * *

**

In Dragon's Den they sell allot of beautiful clothes and that also means that they were really expensive but Hiei didn't care for the cost. All he's thinking is the woman walking very close to him. Sango. Maybe he can get to know her more; maybe she can be his bride. Those kind of questions were running through his head. 

_But I have to introduce her to Yukina first_ Hiei thought.

"So, Hiei. Why did you wanted to be a pirate anyway?" Sango asked starting a conversation.

"My Father was one, so I took the family business" He responded.

"Ok, make sense I guess. I know this is so sudden but Hiei, where do we stand?" Sango asked looking him in the eyes. Hiei was shocked by her question but didn't show it.

"For now were just courting. That's how I see it"

"Ohh. Ok" Sango didn't talk for a few moments but Sango broke the silence.

"Hey let's go there" Sango pointed at a Clothing Store. Hiei nodded and they walked towards the store.

Rummaging through clothes Sango picked out a gray/black corset, a pair of jeans and a waist long black jacket. Her boots are OK. And for Kagome she picked out a light green corset, pair of jeans and a waist long dark green jacket. Her boots are also OK so no need to buy a new pair. Hiei paid for the clothes and they walked out of the store.

"And now to the weapon store" Hiei said and led them to a big hut with all kinds of weapons known to men. He looked around a bit till Hiei found a perfect sword for her. Sango also picked a few daggers and some knives and she picked another sword for Kagome. Hiei paid and they were off walking around a bit.

"So now that that's where are we going next?" Sango asked holding some of the things they bought. Hiei looked at her.

"When were finished we'll be going to the private island and once we have some business settled off to save your Father"

"But why do you have to wait this long? Why can't we go save my dad and the Fangs now?" Sango asked a little annoyed. Hiei kept quiet.

"Because there's plenty of times to go and save them.I know how Captain Naraku works. Your father won't be killed this soon. Captain Naraku likes to see his victims suffer so there will be slight torture but nothing that would kill them and we need to take everything with caution."

"...ohh" Sango said and stayed silent. They kept walking till they bumped into Yusuke ,Touya and Jin with load of bags and barrels behind them.

" Were finished" Touya said. Hiei nodded.

" Than let's go to the ship with the supplies"

* * *

"Kurama, how did you end up here? I mean your really sweet and charming, the opposite of a pirate" Kagome said sitting on his bed, now fully clothed. Kurama adjusting his boots correctly stayed silent for a moment before he answered her question.

"Hiei's been my friend for a very long time, and I promised him that I would be by his side always. So the day he became a Captain, I became his first mate and I helped him find suitable people for his were old childhood friends of ours and some we became our friends by being defeated by Hiei, Yusuke and myself" Kurama explained.

"Ohh, I met Sango when she saved me from some men back when we were little. She was already pretty good as a fighter, duo to being trained by her father at an earlier age. Her trainer never ended. Her father trained her in every way possible. Swordsmanship, languages, close combat moves, medical abilities etc. Some tutored by others and some by her father self." Kagome said looking down.

"And well Sango taught me some stuff over the years, so I can defend myself against foes"

"I believe that your friend Sango has also taught Hiei something" Kagome looked at him and he smiled. "I never saw Hiei so interested in a woman before. Scratch that I mean I never saw Hiei so interested in _**any**_ woman before"

"Really now? Well to tell you the truth. Sango has never responded to a men either she rejects them or ignore there request of courting", Kagome stood up and got next to the door.

"Come on we can talk some more outside and you can introduce me to your crew mates" Kagome grabbed his hand and guided him outside.

"Alright if you say so" Kurama said. Now outside of his quarters, they saw all of the crew helping out with the new supplies of Dragon's Den. Hiei was giving out orders and Sango was standing next to him with new clothes on and some other materials, fabrics in her hands.

"Yo, Sango what's up?" Kagome asked now standing next to her. Sango turned her head and gave her a girlish grin. Grabbing her arm, Sango pulled her away from Hiei and Kurama.

"What were you doing with Kurama?" Sango asked still grinning. Kagome sweat dropped.

"Uhm well. You see he..uhm..well..we..did it ?", Kagome replied blushing and looking down. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Well next time don't be so loud, people sometimes unintentionally listen and what about inuyasha? Are you over him?"

"I didn't even think of him while spending time with Kurama. I'm over him and I think I'm crushing on a red head, what about you hmm? I hear you've caught the Captain's eye. Did he catch your eye too?" This time it was Sango who was blushing.

"I don't know he's different from the rest, I feel attracted to him, like I can trust him. What can this possibly mean?"

" Uhm... well I don't know. It can mean that you LIKE him" Kagome smirked.

"Hahah, I'm not alone" Sango smirked also. Both of them laughed but stopped after getting curious stares from the crew, Hiei and Kurama.

"Kurama, do you like that woman?"

"Yes, you can say that. She intrigues me allot, and so have Sango to you?" Hiei smirked.

"Maybe, we just have to find out, wont we?" He walked away from Kurama.

"Hey Kurama did you find out if he's interested in her?" Yusuke said behind him. Without turning around Kurama responded him.

"I believe he's be smitten by her"

Yusuke looked at Sango and grinned.

"Guess we'll see what happens in three hours, ehh?" Kurama nodded.

"In three hours we'll be at the island. And there we'll see what's going to happen" Yusuke nodded and went back to goof off somewhere.

"Hey Kurama, you promised me that I'll meet the rest of your crew" Kagome shouted while waving at him.

"Yes I believe so" Kurama replied now standing next to her.

"Uhm, where's Sango?"

"Ohh, the Captain called her; he said he wanted to talk to her in private"

"Ok, well let me introduce you than to our crew. Everyone please come here for a moment" Kurama commanded. Everyone hesitated for a few seconds and than complied.

"Introduce your self's".

"My name is Yusuke" Yusuke said and bowed a little for Kagome.

"The names Jin, Lassie" Jin introduced wiggling his ears a bit.

"Touya" Touya introduced.

"Chu " Chu said drunkenly.

"Rinku" the littlest crew member introduced.

"Hello there, my names Kagome Higurashi and I'm a member of the Fangs" Kagome introduced waving her hand. The group looked at her and smiled/grinned/smirked.

"Now that you've met some of the crew mates, tell us a bit about yourself" Kurama asked.

"Like what? There's nothing special about me, he he he..." Kagome answered nervously. Kurama noticed this but didn't say anything.

"Well such as why did you become a pirate?"

"Ohh, well it started out like this, my home Karakura Town was raided by these pirates, I didn't know much I was only 10. Most adults were killed, actually only men were killed but not the little ones. The women on the other hand were taken away to be whores or pleasure slaves. My mother hid me and 100 more girls and boys in an underground place filled with enough food and water for six months but she was taken away to the ship" Kagome paused for some tears to fall down her face but shook it off and got hold of her self.

"When the raid was over, there were dead bodies everywhere all of them there were also dead bodies of some pirates. Before I could investigate further someone grabbed me from behind, I turned to see a girl about my age with pirate clothes on and held a sword towards my neck. I asked her who she was but I didn't get an answer"

And all of a sudden one of the "dead" pirates got up and lunged at me with a sword. I closed my eyes to await death but nothing happened so I opened my eyes to see the pirate on the floor with his head cut off. I looked at the girl and her sword was bloody. I realized that she saved me so I thanked her but still not trusting her and than she spoke.

Flashback

"Sorry about your home but Captain Naraku is always cruel. Are you the only survivor?"

"No. there's more people underground. I've been chosen to be the look out"

"I see, so you're families?"

"I don't have one anymore"

"..."

"Than come with me. You can be part of my family" The girl said with seriousness and than started to walk away. I felt safe after those sentenced of hers. So I followed and Captain Sesshomaru welcomed me to their pirate ship and I came to learn the girl's name, Sango.

End Flashback

Ever since than I've been part of their family and part of the Fang's crew seeking revenge on Captain Naraku"

Kagome finished her long story but leaving out some important parts that maybe later she would reveal.

"Interesting, so you seek revenge on the man who destroyed your home and may I asked have you've regretted it, being a pirate?" Kurama asked curiously.

"No" Kagome's voice was dead serious. Kurama studied her but felt like she isn't telling them everything but shrugged it off. _I mustn't force it out of her_

The others were amazed by her story and felt sorry for her. But the world is cruel even to those who are pure innocent. The rest of the time they shared there stories with her, letting her feel more comfortable and trustworthy around them. As for soon they would arrived to their home in a couple of hours.

* * *

**Skitty365: Ok, Hope you guys like Chapter three of Pirating Hearts. And sorry for letting you guys wait for a while but Hehe School -_- . And I was wondering also if you guys wouldn't mind adding in some characters from Bleach? Like Grimmjow, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Rangiku,Ichigo etc etc..**

**Please let me know your opinions about this. And Read & Review :P**

**Sorry for Grammar Mistakes :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skitty365:** Hello Everyone XD Sorry for the Delay but I present to you Chapter 4 of Pirating Hearts. And I've decided to add only four new characters of two other anime's. Two from X-men: Evolution and Two from Bleach.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho / Inuyasha / X-men: Evolution/Bleach

* * *

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Hiei?, Sango asked while gazing at the ocean with Hiei standing next to her.

"Before we arrive on the Island. I want you to meet some people. Especially one" Hiei replied.

"Okay, but who is it?"

"My sister, Yukina" Hiei replied and turned to look at her. Sango also turned and was looking at him, into his crimson eyes.

"I'm looking forward to it" Sango said smiling. Hiei took one step till his body was pressing against Sango's. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Sango responded by resting her head on his chest.

_Why life can't be more like this,_ Sango thought.

_It can if you want it to be._ Sango opened her eyes and looked at Hiei who was looking at her with his crimson eyes filled with desire.

_A desire for her _Sango blushed.

"Is that one of your skill? Reading peoples mind?" Sango asked. Hiei nodded but kept his eyes on her.

"You're very mysterious. There's much that I don't know about you" Sango said and tried to get out of the embrace but he tightened his hold. Hiei lowered his head till his mouth was next to her ear.

"I'll never let you go. Knowing you for a short time, you have stolen my cold heart and as an ex-thief I'm hoping to steal yours"

Sango's blush worsened but also feeling a strong urge to kiss him. But wasn't sure to do that in front of his crew. While Sango was thinking of how to respond Hiei decided to make the first move by crushing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Letting her know how he felt about her. Sango's eyes widen by his sudden move but kissed him right back with equal feelings.

When they parted both were panting. But unknown to them some of the crew had watch there little display. Kurama and Kagome smirked. Yusuke grinned.

_Can't wait to tell Grimmjow and Gambit about this..._

"Kurama! We can see land already" Touya reported not wanting to disturb their Captain. Kurama took out his binoculars and took a look.

"Indeed, were almost home. Men prepare everything to unload when we get there" Kurama commanded while wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist.

"I'd like you to meet my mother and some of my closest friends" Kurama whispered to her.

"I'd love that" Kagome smiled.

"Hiei, were almost there. Just a few minutes, ok?" Kurama shouted to Hiei who at the moment is holding Sango. There backs to them. Hiei turned his head slightly and nodded, his eyes showing no emotion. Kurama grinned and motioned Kagome to walk on the other side of the ship.

"Kagome, I was wondering what you would think if Hiei ask Sango to marry him?"

Kagome stopped and looked puzzled for a moment but regain her posture.

"Well I know that Sango would say yes. I mean come one, everyone can see that there head over heels for each other but I think Hiei has to ask Sesshomaru for her hand. She is his only daughter after all "Kagome replied frowning a little. Kurama raised a brow.

"I see..."

"Hmm? I believe we've arrived to our Island. Welcome to Lunar Island, Kagome" Kurama said and giving her a quick kiss. Kagome grinned and looked at the dock where allot of people were standing and welcoming back the Black Tear Gem.

"Men, unload the goods, supplies, treasures to the docks. We'll sail really soon. So visit your families. Enjoy your time with them because it may be your last .We'll be fighting on the next journey to the sea. We'll be facing off Captain Naraku! So be prepared! Hiei said finishing his speech. He takes Sango's hand in his. They've started walking towards the on the docks, Hiei was embraced by a young woman with turquoise and crimson eyes. "Hiei, I'm glad your here alive and safe" The young woman said. Hiei wrapped his arms around her, returning her hug.

"I'm glad too. Yukina I'd like you to meet someone" Hiei took Sango's hand and motioned her to introduce herself.

"Hello, my name's Sango Taishio, member of the Fangs" Sango said and bowed her head a little. Yukina looked at her and smiled.

"My name's Yukina, sister of Hiei and may I ask are you my brother's girlfriend?" Yukina said and bowed her head also.

"Uhm..you can say that" Sango replied sheepishly and winked at Hiei. Hiei blushed at that and turned his attention to the others. Yusuke is being embraced by his girlfriend Keiko, his mom and another childhood friend Botan. Kurama was hugging his mother with Kagome by his side.

"Nice to see you mon ami, Gambit thought that y' ain't coming back alive" A young man said. He has brown hair that's a little long, his eyes consist of a black sclera and red iris, wearing a long trench coat that covers his dark blue with red cross stripes shirt with black pants, black gloves with a staff in one hand. Next to him stood another guy who has light blue spiky hair and eyes that has green lines below them. His clothes consist of a white jacket which is ragged with an upturned collar, the inner lining is black, the sleeves are rolled up and is wearing it opened, revealing his chest, a pair of black jeans which is a little torn by the knees.

"Hiei, I'm coming on this rescue mission of yours damnit!" The guy grinned. Hiei turned his body fully.

"Grimmjow, nice to see you two and off course you two are going on this is voyage... if you've recovered from the last?" Hiei asked and looked at both of them. Sango also turned and saw both men. Yukina nudge Sango in her side and motioned for them to talk somewhere else. Sango nodded and started following Yukina, who walked towards a beautiful fountain. Standing side by side and gazing at the water.

"Those men are my brother's best friends aside from Kurama that is" Yukina said starting the conversation. Sango stayed quiet letting her continue.

"There was an accident and Grimmjow got injured and couldn't come on the last trip. Gambit decided to stay with him here until he recuperates. But now that he's feeling better they can help out on the next voyage"

"And may I ask are you and my brother engaged" Yukina asked after finishing her explanation. Sango looked down a little and blushed.

"Uhm.. We're just courting"

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy that my brother has finally fallen for a girl. He always avoid the opposite gender saying something like ' I don't need a girlfriend or a wife' Yukina said and hugged Sango. Who returned the hug and was blushing even more.

"Hey Yukina, have ya seen that boyfriend of mine?" Someone asked from behind them. A woman with neck long light brown hair with a white bang at one side stood there. She has green eyes. She was wearing dark green top with leather black pants and black gloves.

"Ohh Rogue. Yes he's speaking to my brother right now. And I would like to introduce you to Hiei's girlfriend, Sango"

"Really now ? I guess that old firecracker does have a heart after all Rogue said laughing a little.

"My name's Anna Marie but please call me Rogue"

"Sango Taishio " Sango replied and shook her hand.

"And which one's your boyfriend?"

"The swamp rat named Remy also known as Gambit" Rogue replied.

"Speak of the Devil" Gambit, Grimmjow and Hiei were walking towards them.

"Well well chere, Gambit see you've met Hiei's woman" Gambit said and wrapped an arm around Rogue's waist. Rogue rolled her eyes. Grimmjow walked towards Sango till he was standing very close to her.

"The name's Grimmjow Jaggerjaqcues, ex- assassin and part of Hiei's crew" Grimmjow introduced himself and narrowed his eyes. Sango also narrowed her eyes.

"Nice to meet you"

"And I'm Remy LeBeau a.k.a Gambit, ex-thief, boyfriend of Rogue and part of the Black Tear Gem crew" Gambit introduced himself and shook Sango's hand.

"Nice to meet you too"

"The Lunar Trio is reunited once more I see" Kurama said chuckling a little with Kagome walking beside her.

"May I introduce you guys Miss Kagome a friend of Sango"

"Hi, nice to meet you guys " Kagome said waving. The introductions were introduced. Night has fallen and Sango and Kagome stayed with their boyfriends. But hanging out allot with Yukina, Rogue and Orihime, Grimmjow's girlfriend. She's the Island's healer alongside Yukina.

Everyone slept peacefully. For tomorrow they would be off to sea again, in search of Captain Naraku and the abducted Fangs.


End file.
